Stage 2-10
Stage 2-10 is a story stage of Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy. Script Expand for script. *What Gavin and I are investigating is a recent spate of several missing-person cases in the city. *Actually, the missing people have all returned... And it's they themselves who contacted the police. *What's strange is, according to their reports, these women were all taken while on their way home. *I was almost falling off the back of his motorcycle,but I didn't dare grab on to him for support. *On the bike, I held the files with one hand and grasped the rack behind me with the other hand. *I was on the edge to tears in the wind. I never expected we'd be "on the road" on a motorbike! *And driving this fast too! *Gavin's voice wafted over his shoulder. *'Gavin': ... Missing at Flower Fair. 10 minutes later... on Verdant Plaza-- *'MC': Gavin, the wind is too loud. I can't hear anything! *He turned back and spoke to me. *'Gavin': I said, from Flower Fair to Verdant Plaza is 23 kilometers. How did he cover the distance? *'MC': Gavin, watch the road! *Startled, I grasped his shoulders involuntarily. *I seemed to hear Gavin laugh. He said nothing more, just drove the motorbike even faster. *My vision was blurred, and I couldn't say anything. I just held my body tightly to his back. *'Gavin': We're here. You can get off. *I stepped off with numb feet. *'MC': So quickly? *'Gavin': Here's one of the women who filed a report. Hollow, 23, unemployed. *'Gavin': It happened at 6:30 pm in Flower Fair. She had bought a pastry, went out, turned left, and found herself lost. *'Gavin': Our appointment with Hollow is at 1:30 pm. We have 20 minutes still. Let's ask around first. *'MC': Uh, okay. *Disoriented, I held the crumpled files, feeling something was not right somehow. *I arrived at the police station at 1 pm, and now it's 1:10 pm, and we're at Flower Fair?! *My head suddenly clears. I'm holding onto the files, in utter shock. *I didn't have much time to start panicking though, because Hollow, phone in hand, appeared ahead of time. *'Hollow': Officer Gavin. I haven't been able to sleep recently... *sob*... *'Hollow': Surely it's somebody jealous of me for my beauty and fortune... Thank you for the flowers, "Hollowfan83"... *'Gavin': Turn off the live stream. *'Hollow': *Sob* Officer Gavin-- (Hollow is suddenly intimidated by his face) Alright, I'm turning it off... *That cold expression of Gavin's, just like back in high school... *Hollow wasn't such a smooth talker to begin with, but she was even more muddled after that scare by Gavin. *'Hollow': Officer Gavin, I'm so scared... I have no idea what happened... *'Hollow': My parents and bodyguards are not here. They are all living overseas... I'm so alone and helpless... *Gavin interrupted her impatiently. *'Gavin': Did you get lost after you walked out of the shop and turned right? Give us the details. *'Hollow': I can't recall... I've never been to that street... and there was no signal either. My live stream was cut off. *I thought of something instantly. *'MC': Did you notice anybody strange at that time? *Gavin took a glance at me after hearing the question. *Completely ignoring my question, Hollow kept whining at Gavin. *'Hollow': Officer Gavin, luckily I saw you... These days, I'm so scared my skin is starting to break out... *'Gavin': Answer the question. *'Hollow': Officer Gavin. I was too scared to notice anything... *Hollow didn't even acknowledge my existence. I was starting to feel quite awkward. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy